


Love Found In the Notes of a Song

by JustMimi



Series: Calling All Princes [2]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Female Reader, I hate tagging, Reader-Insert, a lot of piano playing, perhaps lemon and other fluffiness in later chapters, reader/Masato
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMimi/pseuds/JustMimi
Summary: You have been adjusting to your new life wonderfully. You are truly passionate playing the piano. Masato Hijirikawa has noticed your new found passion and helps you along the way. It all began with a song and a wild theory. Can love be found in the notes of a song?This is so corny...lol





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first installment to my Uta No Prince-Sama collection. I absolutely love Masato. 
> 
> Of course I do not own the characters, songs, or anything that is Uta No Prince-sama.

You have grown use to your life living at the Master Arts dorm with the others. Everyone was great, you have learned how to carry conversations easily in Japanese. You have grown to love playing the piano. You convinced your father to put one in your room. It took a lot to gather the courage to ask him. But it was almost as if he knew when you finally asked. He just smiled and told you to do your best. He was more amazing than you had imagined. He was always busy but still found time to talk to you. You got to know him outside of his wild persona as the principal of Saotome Academy. You could tell he was trying so hard to be a father. He was supportive and wanted you to find what struck your passion.  


You made your way into the practice room. No one should be in there today, everyone was out doing their own thing. You snuck your way to the piano, you were not confident to play in front of anyone. You had spent countless hours learning and playing in your room. Haruka was probably the only one who knew about this new found passion. She had helped you with learning how to read sheet music and everything.  


You sat at the grand piano and ran your fingers over the keys, before hitting the middle C. The sound of a grand piano was more beautiful than hearing it through the keyboard. You couldn’t explain why or how it was different. You began to play one of the pieces you just finished practicing. You became lost in the music and your body began to move as your fingers glided across the piano. Your eyes were closed as you felt the music. It was one of the longer pieces you have been playing. It was slow and almost mournful. When you first heard it you feel in love. You almost felt like it was speaking of an unrequited love. Like the pianist was trying to reach their love through the music. At some parts the song would build up as if the pianist was close to confessing but then something would happen. The ending was probably the saddest part, knowing that the love they felt would never reach their love. Always just out of reach, giving into never telling the other how they felt.  


“That was beautiful.” You jumped at the deep voice behind you. You turned around and found the quiet blue haired member of STARISH looking at you. You two had spoken a few times but he was usually quiet and reserve. You didn’t know how to act whenever he was around.  


“Hijirikawa-san, I didn’t think anyone was around…” You whispered embarrassed.  


“I just got back, I was wondering who was playing. Haruka-san said that you have been practicing.” You looked back at the piano and folded your hands into your lap.  


“She told you?”  


“She did, I gave her a few pieces that I thought you might find easy to read, this one was a bit harder but I felt you would be able to play it.” You turned back to him shocked. This piece was part of his collection? You thought a lot of them were from Haruka’s stash. It almost made you wonder which pieces were his.  


“I didn’t know…I…thank you Hijirikawa-san…” He chuckled. You just watched him, you hadn’t heard his laugh before and it was music to your ears. Oh yeah, if that wasn’t corny as hell. You have been around music too much that now you were going to start comparing everything to music…  


“Can I ask, what is your opinion on the piece?”  


“My opinion?” You paused. “I’ll tell you if you promise not to laugh…” You looked at him sharply. He smiled and nodded. You played the beginning piece, your stage fright completely forgotten. “In the beginning, it almost seemed as if the composer was finding out that they were in love and how wonderful they felt around the person they loved.” The tempo and melody began to change. “But as the middle part comes they realize that they would tell the other of their love, only to have things happen, where they cannot confess. They wanted so badly to confess, to let their love be known and hope that in a way that it can reciprocate.” The song then became mournful. “But in the end they never confessed, they felt that it would never be received or returned. As if put on the back burner, so to speak.” The song ended again.  


“You felt that just from the song?” He said quietly. You nodded.  


“I played it enough time and doesn’t help that I’m a romantic at heart. My mother, always use to tell me that. I guess she was right. I always read romance novels; I would read the ending before reading the book to make sure there was a happy ending. But then sometimes I have read those that didn’t, their love was taken by some force or it wasn’t returned, those always made me cry…” You rambled but stopped when you realized you were rambling off to Masato. Oh shit, now what is he going to think of you? “I’m sorry to have rambled…” You felt your cheeks were hot.  


“No, it’s okay, I’m glad to hear what you thought about the song. It’s an unfinished piece.” He almost whispered the last part. But you still heard it.  


“It’s unfinished! Did you know the composer?” He seemed a little shock at your outburst. But he nodded slowly. “Do you know if they will finish it?” He shook his head. You sighed in defeat. “Oh that’s the worst! It’s like a cliff hanger in a story. I need to know the rest! Ugh!” You sighed deeply and slumped in the piano bench.  


Masato just watched you, he was a little unsure of what to say. He hadn’t seen you act like this since you came here. He watched as you pouted and sulk at learning that the song wasn’t finished. He felt something in him. He listened as you played and told him what you felt from the piece. He closed his eyes and then started to laugh.  


You looked at him like he had grown another head. He was laughing hard. He was clutching his stomach as he laughed. You didn’t know what to do but laugh with him. You two laughed for a little before you two had to stop to breathe and wiped the tears from your eyes.  


Masato looked at you as you calmed down smiling. He couldn’t help but smile back. He felt something in his heart stir. He was almost disturbed by it. He wasn’t acting like his usual self. He had seen a part of you that was refreshing. He watched as you folded your hands back into your lap. But then suddenly he was reminded of the meaning of the song.  


“I need to tell you something.”  


“Yes?” You looked at him in wonder.  


“Uh…nevermind. Since you finished this one I’ll bring you another piece I think will be more challenging.”  


“I look forward to it!” You beamed in happiness, you glanced at the clock on the wall and turned back to Masato. “I know Saotome will be by in a little, I need to get ready.”  


“It’s good that you and your father are adjusting well.”  


“Uh yeah, he’s great, I’m glad that he’s better than I had imagined, I thought with him being Japanese that there would be a lot of miscommunications. But since he learned English to talk to me and I’m learning Japanese, I don’t have a lot to worry about. To be honest, I thought it would be hard to adjust to a new place after my mother died. But after coming here, everyone has made the adjustment easier. Thank you Hijirikawa-san.”  


“I haven’t done anything for you to say thank you, but you are welcome.” You smiled as you headed towards the door. “Ah, (name)-san?”  


“Yes?”  


“Do you think there could be a happy ending for the composer?”  


“Of course, they will never know if they never confess and if the love isn’t returned it’s not the end. There may be someone else for the composer. See you later, Hijirikawa-san.” You said before walking out.  


Masato stood there for a moment thinking about what you said. ‘If the love isn’t returned, it’s not the end, there may be someone else.’ He smiled at the thought, someone else for me other than Haruka. Maybe it was about time to let go of someone who wouldn’t love him back. Haruka always had her heart set on Tokiya long before she even knew it. Masato always had hoped against all hope that maybe Haruka could come to love him. But he was foolish thinking so. But maybe, just maybe there was someone new.


	2. Chapter 2

“So how are you adjusting to everything, daughter?” you looked at your father and smiled. He sat across from you at the dinner table.  


“A lot better than I thought. Everyone has been great and helpful.” You beamed happily. Your father nodded and smiled.  


“I heard you are playing very well lately.” You cleared your throat before talking again.  


“Yes! Haruka has taught me a lot and I found out that Hijirikawa-san gave Haruka some sheet music for me to practice on. He actually heard me play it in the practice room. He told me that he was going to bring me some more music to practice on.” You rambled happily. You never noticed the sharp look your father was giving you. He hid his expression behind his sunglasses. As you talked he already had a plan forming.  


“That’s great my daughter! Keep up the hard work, I always knew there was something special in you. You just needed to find it. I am your father after all.” He boasted happily. You laughed and nodded.  


“I’ll make you proud father!” You said without thinking. Suddenly the air changed. You realized this is the first time you had call him father. You looked at him. You couldn’t see his expression with the blasted sunglasses on. “I…is it okay to call you father?”  


“Of course my darling daughter! You don’t know how happy that makes me to hear you call me father!” Your overdramatic father began to cry. You looked around the restaurant and panicked.  


“Father, please!”  


“Yes, it does my heart good to hear you say that!” He boasted as tears ran underneath his glasses.  


“You are making a scene, father.” He stopped and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. You shook your head but smiled. You are almost use to your father's over dramatic outburst...almost.  


“Oh right, I’m sorry my daughter. I’m just so happy, since your mother wrote me that letter, I told myself that when you were ready you would call me father. I’m just so glad I won’t always be Saotome to you.”  


“Father, do you think one day you can tell me more about why you and mom split up?” You almost hated yourself asking that.  


“Of course, I will one day.” You nodded before the two of you continued dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a short filler chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, I tried to stay true to Shining Saotome's very dramatic reactions but I think I might have fallen a little short lol! Next chapter will be posted soon.

**Author's Note:**

> So I had written this a long time ago and still working on the rest of it. I am having a love/hate relationship with this chapter. I hope you all like it enough to continue reading. Until next time!


End file.
